Gaint Frost Baby
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: AU. Jack Frost is Loki's son, but he doesn't know it. Raised by North, after falling out of the sky, he's very comfortable with his guardian life. Then came the Avengers with Loki in tow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Free Falling

400 Years ago

North trudged though the snow, the elves, had been fooling around with Tooth and Bunny. North made a remark to Bunny about Tooth, when Bunnymund kicked him though the shop window.

So here he was walking though the snow, when he heard the sound of crying, a babies' cry by the sound of it!

Quickly running over to the sound he saw a baby with snow white hair and ice blue eyes, he noticed how pale is skin was and took him and shoved him in his coat.

He made it back to shop to see everyone waiting for him.

"Sorry mate, don't know what came over me."

North ignored him and pulled at the still cold baby, Tooth squeaked in delight and ran over instantly check the poor baby's teeth.

"Tooth, hands out of the mouth"

"Sorry"

"Where'd you find him"

"In the snow" to this Tooth frowned

The Baby looked at them with wide eyes.

He looked at Tooth in confusion "Mama?" he asked

Tooth looked at North, who nodded, before smiling and picking up the baby from North's arms.

"Oh, what should we name him?!"

Suddenly Manny showed up and shined in to the room.

The words 'Jack Frost' showed themselves in the moon light.

Every smiled at the name.

It seemed if Manny named him he must be special, which means he might be a guardian!

The newly named Jack Frost fell asleep as The Guardians marvels at how cute he was, if only they knew the trouble that would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: this is just a filler! That's why it's short!**

Chapter 2: It's snowing whether you like it or not.

When Jack was three (or at least looked three) they realized he had the power over snow.

It happened when North had called them all for a meeting, Sandy had been told about Jack when he found him dreaming of snowfall.

So Jake was sleeping in his little room well the rest of the guardians talked to each other, when they heard a cry from his room.

Quickly running in there they found his bed turned in to ice and the walls covered in ice.

That's now why he was crying, Pitch Black stood over THERE baby, quickly they attacked him.

Driving him off they found out that there little boy had powers!

It was the happiest day of there life!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Powers of your average frost giant

Jack flew around the world. 20 years after the defeat of Pitch, Christmas was coming around again, Jack was going to make it snow, and he decided that he was going to walk around New York, after making it snow of course.

He heard all about the Battle if Manhattan and the Avengers, and really wanted to meet them, even if they couldn't meet him.

So he quickly flew around the world and stopped in New York. It was morning time.

Landing in a back ally he quickly walked out in to the street, usually he would just fly over head be he felt like walking, man if only he flew..,

:) :) :)

-Avengers-

Now Clint Barton, commonly know as Hawkeye, was a very particle man. Other then fact that he did believe in Aliens and Norse Gods, but hey he's had to fight them so it's alright for him to believe in that.

Anyway everything was strangely quiet at the Avengers tower, everyone was relaxing, Natasha was cleaning her guns, Tony was updating JARVIS, Steve and Bruce where talking about the twenty first century.

Suddenly the alarms sounded and everyone groaned, but quickly suited up anyway.

"JARVIS, talk to me" Tony demanded

"There is a boy around the age of 15 coming up the stairs. He is also carrying sone kind of stick"

"Probably some fan!" Stark mumbled.

We all followed anyway, most exciting thing all day...for now...

:) :) :)

-Jack Frost-

I climbed up the stairs of the Avengers Tower.

It was fastening!

Then an alarm sounded and the sounds of 6 footfalls coming his way , I didn't worry to much, they couldn't see me anyway.

He saw Iron man aka Tony Stark in all his iron glory, Bruce Banner in scientist mode, Black Widow and Captain America, and OMG!

He felt his childish side come on, it was Hawkeye!

Now Jack's not gay but he just LOVED the idea of the bow an arrow and that guy shot like a pro. He was THE pro.

He just stood there looking at them, when the guy in iron asked "Whatcha doing kid?"

Jack froze.

"Can-can you see me?" he asked

"Yeah we can all see you, right?"

The others nodded at the sight of the white haired boy.

"H-how?"

"Kid listen, we need you to leave before you get in trouble or brake something" Tony Stark said.

Jack scoffed if he wanted to brake something it would be broken!

He decided to keep this info to himself.

Before anyone could react a hole appeared in the side of the building, the force sending Jack flying.

He hit the wall, but luckily wasn't knocked out.

Quickly standing he smiled as he saw it was only the other guardians.

The Avengers got there Weapons out, but The Guardians ignored them and ran over to Jack and hugged him.

"Jack, me boy!" North cried, relief in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Tooth said checking to see if he had any wounds.

Hawkeye cleared his thought and said "Not to ruin this family reunion or whatever but I don't think Tony's going to be very happy you blew a hole though his wall"

The guardians stared at them and Bunnymund said "Gosh, mate I think they can see us!"

"I-thats not possible" North said.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly a booming voice said "What is all the noise" Thor came into view.

When he spotted the guardians he froze.

He looked at the avengers "You can see them." it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Yes, Thor us there something your not telling us" Natasha demanded

He looked at the Guardians and North stepped forward and said "I'm North but people call me Santa Claus. This here is Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny, Tooth The Tooth Fairy and Sandy the Sandman, and Jack Frost, Winters sprit. Only children who believe can see us, so do you believe?"

The Avengers looked between them selfs and nodded.

Thor smiled, but inwardly frowned , something was different about this Jack Frost. He almost reminded him of...

Thor's eyes widened as he recalled where he has seen such white hair.

"I shall be back I must visit Odin, at once, stay in the tower."

Without further explanation he left.

If that's really who he thinks it is, than he has failed his task he was given so long ago..,

:) :) :)

On Asgard

Thor landed in the middle of Odin's throne room.

"Thor, what brings you here, you seem upset."

"Father, Loki's son is alive..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No...

Loki in his cell, was using a little bit of his magic to listen to the conversation between Odin and Thor to see if he could find out his punishment.

When he heard those word those precious words "Loki's son is alive" he smiled a real smile, his, HIS son was alive!

He listen to the rest of the conversation with interest.

"He's one of the guardians father, his name is Jack Frost"

Loki smiled, Jack Frost, he probably would have named him that to.

"Get rid of him" those words killed any love he had for Odin

"Father I disagree with your plan, he's only see by those who believe in him, and his know as winters sprit, he's very important to Midgard." Thor agued.

Loki scowled of course anything for Midgard, not his son, he decided to excape and protect his son...at all cost.

:) :) :)

-Avengers Tower-

Jack smiled and laughed as Clint told another story about a time when Tony and Steve where fighting, North smiled at seeing Jack so happy, Tooth smile to but only because she was getting a good view of Jack's gorgeous teeth.

Baby Tooth smiled for both reasons and rubbed against Jack's cheek lovingly.

All in all everyone was happy, then Thor came running though the door,

"Loki's escaped!" he cried and the happy feeling in the air disappeared.

Jack, confused by this behavior, asked "who's Loki?"

They told the guardians all about his trying to take over earth, and they promised they would help defeat him.

Sandy looked at Jack, and smiled as he caught a little snippet of his day dreaming.

Sandy could not only look in to dreams at night but day dreams as well.

He usually didn't do that but Jack's daydreams where always interesting, sometimes Sandy wondered if they where memories from before North found him, he never could recall where he came from, and nobody pushed it.

He was currently daydreaming about a place with people's who's face was to blurring to see, a man and a woman, Sandy assumed where his real parents came in right and clear a name for the woman who's hair was the color of Tooth's feathers and a had wings, no wonder he thought Tooth was his mom, a name kept popping out, Sandy assumed that was her name, Demetria. Another person, male his face was clear but his name was never there.

Sandy pulled out of the daydream the same time Jack did.

Jack loved that daydream, he's always having that one, it's like a memory.

Just as Jack came out of the daydream an explosion was heard downtown.

Quickly running to the window, they saw a man with jet black hair and green mischievous eyes, Sandy silently gasped it was the man from Jack's daydream!

Jack also realizing this gasped out loud.

The Avengers and The Guardians turned towards him.

"That-that's m-my" Jack couldn't stop stuttering.

He never finished that sentence, as soon as he opened his mouth there was a popping sound and the room was filled with smoke and Jack and Loki where gone...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Waking up.

Jack woke up and the first thing he relized was someone was hugging him.

It was weird it wasn't like North's hugs, North's hugs where welcome, yes, but awkward sense Jack is so cold. Usually it's a little awkward for Jack because of a persons body heat.

This persons body heat was the same as Jack's

Opening his eyes he saw the man from his memory or daydream or whatever you want to call it.

He was hugging him, like he was afraid he'd never see him again if he let him go.

The second thing Jack notice was his surroundings.

It looked like a castle full of ice, the castle was made of ice, and to Jack it felt strangely like home.

The man as if sensing Jack was awake, quickly stood up, Jack still in his arms.

For some reason Jack didn't want to, he felt safe and like he belonged in this mans arms, like a son might a father.

Those words echoed in his head for a good minuet, before his eyes widened in realization.

He looked at the man and asked "W-what's your name?"

"I go by many names, but understand that everything's not what it seems. People call me Loki"

Jack was quiet but made no move to fight Loki.

"You said not everything's what it seems so tell me what it is."

**A/N: Im stoppong there because i can! soory**


End file.
